The present invention relates to card games and in particular to a solitary card game using a crazy-stud poker card deck.
A crazy-stud poker game is discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,049 filed by the present applicant. The game uses a unique crazy-stud poker deck which provides an explosive gaming experience and provides an inexperienced player with an opportunity to beat a more experienced, player.
Individuals often amuse themselves by playing card games, but in some instances, there are no opponents available to play against. The well known game of solitary was created to allow such individuals to play against an unknown house. Unfortunately, many players have become bored with solitary because of the lack of competition.
Further, modern gambling is often played on a video machine which generates results based on random numbers. Such games are very common, and players may become bored playing the same game, especially when the player's role is reduced to pushing a single button to execute a new round of play. While games may be introduced simulating, for example, 21, many players are inexperienced and have almost no chance of beating even a fair machine. Thus a need exists for a solitary game which allows player interaction and provides a reasonable opportunity for the play to win.